A user may wish to purchase an item from a merchant that has a flexible pricing model, such as travel tickets and accommodations. Other “big ticket” type items may be expensive, such as televisions, computers, vehicles, furniture, etc., and the user may wish to do some comparison shopping to find the best price on the item. For example, the user may wait for a holiday sale, or may wish to see a reduction in the price. Thus, the user may have time to wait for purchase of the item instead of requiring the item immediately. However, the price for an item may also increase based on decreasing inventory levels, purchasing patterns and fluctuations by buyers, or other unpredictable sales behavior. Moreover, the user may not wish to repeatedly check the price of the item the user is purchasing in order to find the best price for the item. Thus, the user may miss out on finding the best price for the item, and may purchase the item in suboptimal conditions when the user may have been able to find a better time and/or price to purchase the item.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.